This disclosure relates to a method and system for providing a bone cerclage.
Cerclages are used to maintain the relative position of fractured bone fragments to promote healing. While cerclages can be used relative to any fractured bone, they are commonly used to promote healing of femoral fractures. Femoral fractures are sometimes caused, for example, by traumatic injuries or as the result of an orthopedic procedure such as a hip replacement. A cerclage is used to fix fractured bone fragments relative to one another, which, again, promotes healing.
Known cerclages include materials such as cable (i.e., wire) or fabric, and are provided by wrapping the cable or fabric around a fractured bone a single time. After wrapping, the cable or fabric is then locked into place relative to the bone, such as with a plug or clip.